


Marinette and the Gods

by moonlightstar64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: What happens when Marinette and her class take a trip to the Roman museum.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Our class got to go on a trip to the Roman museum in San Francisco, California. I was so excited to go but then I remembered the Ladybug responsibilities I have. Tiki told me to take a break and that I could always use Kaalki to return to Paris since I am the new guardian of the miraculous box. That is why my whole class is on the plane headed toward California. I was sitting alone near the window since no one wanted to sit beside me. It was all fine I got time to think and stay in the back away from all the drama I thought. Well I guess I was wrong

“Do you guys know that I know the owner of the museum we are going to?” Lila chirped.

“Really girl,” Alya said.

“Yeah I’m the one who got us a reservation there,” Lila lies.

It was me, thank you all for remembering that I was the class president and in charge of all trips I think sarcastically.

Once we finally made it to California we head to our hotel.

“Here is your key Marinette,” Ms.Bustier says.

“Why does Marinette get special treatment?” Alya exclaims.

“Do any of you want to share a room with her?” Ms.Bustier ask.

No one says anything.

“Here you go Marinette,” Ms.Bustier says while handing me the keys.

I go to my room and unpacked all my things.

“Tiki this is going to be a long trip,” I tell her.

“At least you’ll get to see the history of Rome,” Tiki says.

“I guess,” I say.

What Marinette didn’t know was that fate had more waiting for her than just Rome’s history.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

“MARINETTE WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!” Tikki yells.

“Ahh! Tikki why did you have to yell in my ear,” I complain.

“Go get ready the bus is going to be leaving in half an hour,” 

“Ughh fine,” I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.

**20 minutes later:**

I head downstairs and grab a croissant and coffee then head to the lounge area.

Why isn’t anyone here yet? There are only five minutes till the bus arrives, I think. 

I head to the front desk,

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you know what happened to my class,” I ask. 

“They left an hour ago to the museum didn’t you know?” she says.

“No, they didn’t inform me about the changes.”

“If you need a ride dear you could go with Jason Grace, he’s one of the tour guides for the museum you heading to.”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t want to bother him.”

“Let’s ask him, Jason!” she calls.

“Ms.Clarie,” Jason says.

“Jason would you be a dear and give a ride to this poor girl who was left behind by her class.”

“Where are you headed?” he asks.

“The Roman museum.”

“Follow me.”

He drives me to the Roman museum and I see my class waiting at the entrance.

“Marinette! Where were you! We couldn’t be able to get in due to your absence!” Ms.Bustier chides.

“I would have been here if you didn’t forget me at the hotel,” I reply.

“Marinette stop being petty! Lila texted you about the changes the day before, stop doing this for attention!” Alya yells. 

“Lila doesn’t have my number and if I was doing this for attention I wouldn’t have shown up,” I counter. 

“I gave her your number,” Alya says.

“None of you have my number since I changed it, you would have known that if you cared about you BFF,” I state. 

“Were not BFF’s since your such a big bully! Lila is my BFF!” Alya shouts.

“Whatever, can we just get started,” I say.

“Now that your all here we can get started. My name is Jason and I will be your tour guide,” Jason interrupts. 

We start the tour and Jason explains the significance behind each piece. 

“You know my mom is the descendant of the goddess of beauty,” Lila claims.

“Really girl! That’s so cool!” Alya agrees.

“That means you’re the descendant of the goddess of beauty too,” Alix states.

“No way! That’s amazing!” Rose says.

“Can you stop interrupting the tour some people actually came here to learn,” I state. 

“Marinette why do you have to be so jealous I was just sharing my history with my friends,” Lila complains.

“Tha’s not nice,” Rose says.

“So not cool dude,” Alix adds.

“What’s your problem,” Kim mentions. 

“Ugh! Whatever,” I say.

“Can you all stop interrupting this tour and pay attention,” Jason states.

The tour finally ends.

“Okay class there are restaurants near us so get in groups and you can head out for lunch, remember in an hour we meet up here,” Ms.Bustier announces. 

Everyone gets into groups but I’m left on the outside not that it matters. They all head out forgetting my existence as usual. I walk outside and find a beautiful garden. I sit down and grab my lunch from my bag and start eating while enjoying the view. 

“Hey Marinette what are you doing sitting there alone?” Jason asks.

“I was eating lunch, why?” 

“Do you want to join me and my friends then,” he invites.

“Sure.”

I follow him to the museum’s workroom area.

“Am I allowed to be here,” I ask.

“Yeah since your with us,” Jason says. 

“Hey, Guys!” Jason greets.

“Hey, Jason!” I see three boys greet.

“Guys meet Marinette, Marinette meet Frank, Percy, and Leo,” he introduces. 

“Hello,” I say.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Frank, Percy and Leo greet.

"So how do you guys like working at the museum?" I ask.

"It brings us back to our roots, it's a job we enjoy," Frank explains.

"So Marinette, have you ever been to San Francisco before?" Leo asks.

"No, I haven't been before, from what I've seen it is very pretty," I say.

"So are you joining us for lunch?" Percy questions.

"If you guys are fine with that," I say.

"It's no problem, we have to get going to meet our girlfriends," Jason explains.

"Lead the way," I respond.

They lead me to a park where I see four girls sitting on a picnic blanket.

Am I intruding? Will they hate me like the rest of my class do. Why did I agree to come here? Everyone ends us hating me. I'm just a girl people use then thrown away like a piece of trash. Marinette you don't even know them yet, you can give them a chance. So my heart can be shattered again.

"Marinette! Marinette!" I snap back to reality when I hear Jason's voice.

"Oh! Sorry," I say.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks.

"Y-yeah," I assure.

"Okay then, Marinette, meet my girlfriend Calypso," Leo introduces.

"Marinette, meet Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy says.

"Hazel meet Marinette, Marinette this is Hazel, my girlfriend," Frank says.

"Marinette, this is Piper and she is my girlfriend," Jason says.

"It's nice to meet you all," I say.

I sit down beside Piper and listen to their conversation.

"Marinette, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Piper questions.

"I don't have friends," I reply.

"Why is that, you seem so nice," Hazel questions.

"I-i don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Do you like Paris or San Francisco better?" Calypso asks.

"I haven't seen much of San Francisco yet, but I feel more connected to this place more than Paris," I reply.

"Oh, why is that?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, Paris is known as the city of love but all I feel there is hatred like I don't belong," I explain. 

"Have you guys lived here your whole lives? I ask.

"No, we all travel a lot but San Francisco and the North shore of Long Island located in New York, are our homes. We always return back there or here," Annabeth says.

"That's cool," I say.

By the time we were done eating I had to head back.

"I have to go meet up with my class," I say.

"We'll walk with you," Jason says.

"Hey Marinette, we should meet up again soon," Percy suggested.

"Yeah, we should," I agree.

By the time I reach the meeting point, I hear,

"AHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! MY SKIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!" Lila screams.

I walk over to see Lila's skin turned green, her hair cut unevenly and turned purple, and wearing rags.

I keep in a laugh but snort instead.

"Why are you laughing Mari-trash," I hear Alya yell.

"I wasn't laughing Cesaire," I say coldly.

"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU MARINETTE! YOU CHANGED MY SHAMPOO AND CLOTHES. YOU CUT MY HAIR WHILE I WAS EATING! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG TO YOU! ALL I EVER DID WAS TRY TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Lila shouts at me.

"I wasn't even around you at lunch," I say.

"You're such a liar! I never believed I was friends with such a horrible person!" Alya yells.

A knife pierced my skin when I hear that,

"Don't you remember what you said Lila," I say.

"LILA DID NOTHING WRONG MARINETTE, STOP THROWING YOURSELF A PITY PARTY!" Adrien shouts.

He knows that she is lying but he doesn't even call her out. He said he would be by my side but he's not. He is such a liar. We aren't even in Paris, Lila can't get akumatized but he still chooses to lie. Why does the world hate me? I'm only doing what I thought was right. Why does everyone hate me? I think.

"Marinette, I need you to calm down, I know you can hear me, breathe with me," I hear Calypso say.

I breathe with her and return back to reality.

"Really Marinette, you're such a loser trying to bring attention to yourself by faking a panic attack," Alya states.

I feel tears running down my face. I can't take it anymore so I run. I ran far far away from there. I hear Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel running behind me, telling me to stop. But I don't. I keep running and end up in the woods when I see a monster appear right in front of me. I dodge its attack and keep on running until I am surrounded by creatures.

What's going on! What are these creatures? Why do they want me! I just wanted to escape! I think.


	4. Chapter 3

“Marinette, watch out!” I see a fireball heading toward me and I roll underneath the creature's leg while the fireball hits it. 

I look over to see Leo using his Fire powers. Wait he has fire powers!

“Marinette get out of here!” I hear Jason yell.

I run deeper into the woods and hide in a hole covered by a bush. I look through the bush to see Percy attack creatures with his sword and water. Jason uses lighting and his sword. Hazel is rising dead to help her fight. Frank is changing himself into different animals and attacking. Calypso is using her magical powers. Annabeth using her knowledge and creating a trap for them.

What have I gotten myself into? They aren’t normal people but they don’t wield the miraculous so how are they using powers? 

The seven of them lead the creatures to Annabeth’s trap and they get captured but they don’t see the monsters behind them.

“Tiki, I need to help them!” I tell her.

“Just say the words,” she replies.

“Tikki spots on!” I transform. 

I look down to see my suit has changed. My suit is full-on red with brown spots scattered around with gold highlights. It goes into a turtle neck that is black with gold lines coming down it. A ladybug on my chest and my hair loose with a hair clip holding it back. The front pieces of my hair with two red beads. My shoulders are bare but have one spot on each shoulder. My mask is red, brown, black and gold. I have black and gold boots and gloves. 

I rush to help them, grabbing my yoyo and swinging around the creatures cutting them into pieces. They all get back into the fight and we have captured them all. 

“Marinette, you can send these creatures from where they came from,” Tiki says in my mind.

“How do I do that?” I ask her.

“Just let your powers set free,” she explains. 

I concentrate and feel Tikki’s energy following through my body.

“CREATURES OF EARTH YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY FRIENDS AND I AND FOR THAT I BANISH YOU TO TARTARUS! YOU WILL NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU LEARN TO ACCEPT THE MORTALS!” I say.

A blinding light leaves from me opening portals to Tartarus and grabbing the creatures dragging them in. 

How did I do that? 

“Who are you,” Annabeth questions.

“Your friend, Tikki spots off,” I say. 

“Marinette!” they gasp.

“Thank you for protecting me,” I say.

“Wait, how do you have a suit appear out of thin air when you say a few words? Who are you?” Piper asks.

“I’m Ladybug, wielder of the Goddess of creation and luck, protector of Paris, that is why I can transform,” I explain.

“So you're telling me you have the goddess of luck with you,” Leo says. 

“She does,” Tikki files out and then a blinding light surrounds the kami and she transforms into her true form. 

“Tikki?” I ask.

“Marinette I think it’s finally time to tell you,” Tikki says.

“Tell me what?” I ask.

“That in this world there aren’t just gods, but monsters, titans, half-bloods, and many other creatures just like your friends,” Tikki explains.

“Half-Blood?” I ask. 

“Half-blood is when you're half human and half god. When one of your parents is human and the other god.” Piper says.

“Wait, so you're all half-gods?” I ask.

“I guess you can put it that way,” Frank mentions.

“So what am I supposed to do now, Tikki?” I ask.

“You need to head to Camp Jupiter for now,” Tikki says.

“Camp Jupiter?” I question.

“Our home,” Hazel says.

“Why do I have to head there? Tikki are you in danger?” I ask. 

“Yes little one, since I have changed into my real form I will have to stay this way for a few days till I can return to Kawmi form,” Tikki explains.

“Okay, follow me then,” Jason says.

Jason leads us to Camp Jupiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/3864e52e40ff7e954eb7d37d6031f507/63db08542e185622-20/s500x750/fc336b31fc3790de849abb775d1ad01055381070.png  
> This is what I think Marinette would look like with her new suit. This image is not mine. I got it from Instagram. Credit goes to @eatrinaversy on Instagram. I found this on @mlbabley Instagram page.


	5. Chapter 4

Jason leads us through a forest and opens a secret passageway and we cross the fields and I see a town filled with people. From adults to kids, it is so organized and kept well. While we get closer I hear

“Is that a goddess?”

“Wait who is that?”

“Why are they bringing a mortal here?”

“That’s the goddess of luck and creation right?”

We finally enter the gates and see the leader waiting there. She takes a knee and so does everyone else.

“We welcome you, Goddess of Luck and Creation, for bestowing your presence upon us,” the leader says.

“Rise,” Tikki says.

“Why have you come to us, goddess?” 

“I have been helping the mortal world alongside this mortal Marinette and together we have been saving lives but a little mishap happened and I took my true form. I need to rest here,” Tiki states.

“You are always welcomed here.”

“Reyna, meet Marinette, Tikki’s chosen,” Jason introduces.

“Hello,” I say.

“Welcome to Camp Jupiter,” Reyna says.

“We will show her around,” Hazel says.

“Tikki do you want to rest while they bring me on a tour?” I ask.

“I’ll go rest, have fun child,” she says and she floats off. 

I turn to see my friends with the jaws out in disbelief.

“What?”

“No one is able to say a god or goddess name without making them angry,” Percy explains.

“Tikki and I merge for battles so I guess that’s why I can say her name otherwise I use the titles of the other gods and goddesses. “ I explain.

“We have to show you the gardens here, you'll love them!” Calypso exclaims.

They show me around the camp. I meet a lot of people but most of them seem to not like me since I am mortal. 

“Help!” I hear someone shout and I turn to see an old age man with black hair and green eyes who looks like he’s gonna pass out. He looks familiar but I can’t seem to remember where I have seen him before. I turn to see monsters chasing him. They probably have drained him I think. Without thinking I ran towards him. The man is circled with monsters around him. 

“You won’t get me!” I hear him yell.

That voice, “Plagg!?!” 

“Marinette help me!” he yells.

“Plagg merge!” I yell.

I call the power of destruction and destroy those creatures.

“Plagg divide!” 

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Bring me to the temple of Hades!” he yells.

I quickly lift him up and sprint my way towards the temple. When I get there I rest him on the ground of the temple.

“Plagg what's wrong with you?”

“Did Tikki change into her goddess form?” he asks.

“Yes, she did. What does that have to do with you?” 

“We’re the balance of the world so when she unleashed her power and became her goddess form I did too. Mother Earth felt the shift in the balance and was able to send the giants and monsters after me. Since my chosen has been failing lately my power has been draining slowly causing me to be weak when they attack so I retreated to here.” Plagg explains.

“Wait Cat Noir has been failing you? How??” I ask.

“He failed his other half, he failed you,”

“But how? He has always had my back? How could he have failed me and you?” 

“Knowing the truth he left his other half to deal with threats when he promised to have your back.”

“No! It can’t be him! Please tell me I’m the wrong Plagg! Don’t tell me it’s Adrien! He can't! NO!” I start sobbing.

“Marinette! What’s wrong!” I hear Annabeth ask but I keep sobbing. 

“My child, what’s wrong?” I hear Tikki ask.

“I-it can’t be him! H-he told me he would have my back but he didn’t!” I say.

“I am so sorry dear,” I hear Tikki say. 

“Mari, please tell us what’s wrong,” Calypso says. 

“M-my partner abandoned me, h-he said he would have my back but he didn’t!” I stutter. 

“It’ll be alright dear,” Calypso assures me while pulling me into a hug.


	6. Chapter 5: Awakenings

"Plagg, I can't have a partner like that," I say.

"I know my dear that is why I have brought my ring for you to wield," Plagg states.

"Am I allowed to do that without causing you and Tikki to unleash the ultimate power and wish?"

"Marinette you have proven time and time again that you are able to both destroy and create and because of that I now announce you the holder of both creation and destruction."

Plagg's ring flies over to the palm of my hand and rests there. I take the ring and place on my middle finger and it turns gold and now is smaller and has a thinner band with the indentation of a ladybug on a paw.

"Marinette you earrings they now look exactly like your ring but in black and gold," Hazel says.

"Oh, well I guess this will at least match my designs a bit better," I say.

"Plagg, now that you have taken the ring away from Adrien will he forget all about the miraculous and him being Cat Noir?" I question.

"Yes, I have unleashed the power of destruction to erase his memory of me, the miraculous, and him being Cat Noir."

"That's a relief," I say.

"You have gone through a lot today Mari, why don't you go get some rest," Tikki says.

"Oh, okay but where would I stay?" I ask.

"You'll be staying in the Yin and Yang cabin here, Cylspo could you take Marinette their while I help Plagg," Tikki says.

"Yes, of course, follow me Marinette," Cylspo.

"Don't forget about us! We're coming too!" Percy exclaims.

"That was so cool! I still can't believe you were able to do that," Leo says.

"I guess," I reply.

"How are you able to do that?" Frank asks.

"Do what?"

"Your able to wield creation and destruction so easily it's like you were born to do this," Frank says.

"I've never thought of it that way. I have my learning curves and have adapted over time. I guess the longer you do it the better you get."

"I think that's enough chatting cause we're here," Annabeth says.

I look to see a huge cabin with the Yin and Yang in the middle of it in black, gold, red, and green. I open the doors to see the previous wielders of creation and destruction. In the center is the statue of both Plagg and Tikki. One half is red while the other is green with the little details of gold and black bringing the whole place together. There are three beds probably Tikki fixed this up while she was here. There is also a huge bathroom and vanity. There is also a huge garden in the back filled with ladybugs and cats. There are also a lot of weapons and tools hung on the walls as well.

"This is so amazing," I say.

"Never would I have imagined the architecture of this building with these colours would go well but they do," Annabeth says.

"Why does this look like years have been put into building this while the others look like they were done in a flash?" Jason asks.

"Probably because of the painting of the previous and present wielders of creation and destruction on these walls," I say.

"Why do you guys have so many weapons and tools in your cabin?" Frank questions.

"It's probably because weapons are in-between of both creation and destruction, they are created to destroy beings," I explain.

"That makes a lot of sense," Hazel adds.

"Why are you guys standing outside of my cabin?" I question.

"We aren't allowed on other gods or goddess territories since we're children of other gods or goddesses," Hazel responded.

"Oh, okay then," I reply.

"Marinette look there are three of you's painted on the wall!" Leo exclaims.

"Three of me that's impossible, they're only should be two of me at most," I respond.

"Go see," Leo says pointing towards a section of the wall.

I walk towards where he's pointing and see me wielding Tikki's miraculous with my updated suit on one side and me wielding Plagg's miraculous on the other. But in the middle is me looking like this:

"This doesn't make sense," I say.

"It looks like your the universe in this look," Cylspo mentions.

"All the stars that are embedded through your clothing is so unreal," Leo adds.

"Are you sure these are telling the past and present of YIN and Yang?" Annabeth questions.

"Yes, I'm certain, I just don't know who this is, it could be me or another previous wielder, whatever the case this is an important piece," I say.

"Guys were overthinking this, why don't we leave Marinette to get some rest," Frank says.

"Yeah, we all need a break too, " Hazel says.

"Bye Marinette," Jason says.

"Bye guys."

What does this mean? This can't be me but it looks so much like me, what does this mean? Are these walls telling me the future? This doesn't make sense. I need some rest of my mind or these walls could be tricking me. I'll question Tikki and Plagg when I wake up. I walk towards my bed and lie down. I look up to the ceiling to see the universe and I slowly close my eyes.


	7. An Unusual Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I have updated this story and I’m am sorry for making you all wait but here it is!

I woke up to the sun beaming down on me. I get ready and head out to the dining rooms for breakfast. Along the way, I don't see anyone. That's weird where did they all go I think. I head over to a table and start eating. I grab some food and head my way to see Plagg and Tikki. I walk towards our cabin and see them talking.

"Tikki! Plagg! Good morning, did you guys already eat?" I ask.

"Morning kitten, and no we haven't been able to get my precious paws on camembert you know

I thought this place would be better than this," Plagg answers.

"Enough whining about your stinky cheese Plagg, you can't expect every place to have them," Tikki says.

"You take that back sugar cube!" Plagg exclaims.

"Plagg I may or may not have your precious cheese," I say.

"Camembert you have my love, why didn't you say so," Plagg says grabbing the cheese.

"Tikki I brought you some macaroons," I say.

"Thank you Marinette," Tikki says.

"Tikki I have been wondering, where is everyone?" I ask.

"They probably are out training," Tikki replies.

"Shouldn't I train as well then?" I ask.

"Yes, you should why don't you do some meditating it could help you connect with the universe," Tikki advice.

So that is what I did for a few hours till my friends came back from training. I started to connect with the past creation wielders and past destructions wielders until I sensed power nearby. It felt like the powers of the gods themselves but why would they be here I thought. I need to talk to Tikki and Plagg so I stopped meditating and started searching for them.

"Plagg! Tikki! We need to talk," I say.

"What is it Mari?" Tikki asks.

"I sense the power of the gods, they're coming here," I state.

"Are you sure?" Tikki questions.

"I'm sure, but isn't this a good thing. Aren't the gods here to visit their children here?" I ask.

"Well, Kitten you see the gods usually don't come here unless they need a favor from their kids. They usually don't come here just to visit them," Plagg explains.

"But that's awful. Why would parents even if they are gods just come here to dump their problems on their children?" I question.

"Well that's how they do it Kitten we can't get in the way of that," Plagg says.

"But you, Tikki, and the other Kwamis don't do that. You guys help us humans protect the world and your gods. Why don't the other gods help their children just like you help us, humans?" I ask.

"That's the way how things have been here and that's the way things will always be here," Tikki says.

"Is that why everyone was gone? They were preparing everything for their parent's arrival, weren't they?" I say.

"Yes, Kitten, now we must go and greet them, the gods hate it if we disrespect them," Plagg says.

We head down to the entrance where I see everyone gathered there. We all wait and see the chariots in the sky meaning that the gods are arriving. Everything seems so surreal but it just breaks my heart to see all these kids gathered up here and risk their lives for their parent's mistakes.

Once the gods and goddesses chariots land they walk out and all of camp Juiputer bows to the except for Tikki, Plagg, and I.

"Pst, Marinette you're supposed to bow," Leo says.

"Why should I bow to them I owe them nothing," I state.

"Way to go Kit!" Plagg whispers to me.

"Who raised such an insolent and disrespectful child like you?" Venus/Aphrodite says.

"People who knew that respect is a two-way street, it can't be received without being given. Beauty these days comes from the heart not your looks," I state.

"You don't know how foolish you're being disrespecting gods like this," Jupiter/Zeus says.

"And you don't know how to parent and treat your kids. Only using them as tools, now stop bowing to these fools!" I tell at camp Jupiter and they all rise.

"Who are you to tell them that you have no power," Pluto/Hades says.

"Even without power, I am a better living being than all of you," I answer.

"Anyways I heard from a little birdy that you only visit once in a blue moon so what did you do this time to endanger your kids and the world?" I ask.

"Tikki, Plagg, you're the one looking after this child you should teach her more about manners," Zeus/Jupiter says.

"Why are you dragging them into this!" I yell.

"You have no right to say that when your children have only been endangered by your mistakes as a person. They have lived thinking that they don't have a mother or father when you guys are making more babies with other people you really have no feelings," Plagg states.

"You can't judge us for wanting to by Marinette's side through and through. She has become such a capable woman and she is putting you in the proper place," Tikki adds on.

"Enough why don't we just get to the point why we're here," Neptune/Poseidon says.

"As you have all known the seven half-bloods and Nico closing the doors of death had saved us against the rain of Gaea making us win that battle but now she has been able to use the power of Earth to revive from the battle and is preparing for another attack," Minerva/Athena explains.

"But how? It's only been a year since her defeat how can she heal so quickly?" Percy questions.

"We have not seen to finds a reason for her reawakening," Minerva/Athena says.

"The reason can be unknown to you but to us, it seems," I hear someone say behind me.

I turn to see, "Damian?" I ask.

"Angel it seems like I've found you," Damian says.

"A mere mortal is saying he knows what the reason is, what a joke," Zeus/Jupiter says.

"You should know by now I'm am not just some mortal by now isn't that right god of the sky,"

Damian mocks.

"Enough! How are you able to see us in the first place? No humans are able to unless there an Oracle," Zeus/Jupiter says.

"As I have received Plagg's blessing I have gained the ability to see gods and goddesses," Damian states.

"You said you knew the reasons for Gaea awakening what are they?" Minerva/Athena asks.

"Yes I do, Gaea has been awakened due to the rising god of the universe soon they both will have to fight to see who take the title of the goddess of the universe superior to all gods," Damian answers.

"And how do you know this?" Hera/Juno asks.

"As the true successor of Plagg I am able to feel the power of destruction and creation from anywhere in the universe," Damian explains.

"That's how you found me isn't it," I ask.

"Yes, I was able to find Tikki's and Plagg's magic and follow your aura here," Damian replies.

"Are they all here?" I ask.

"We wouldn't have let demon spawn come here all alone without us and hug you Pixie!" Jason exclaims pulling me into a hug.

"Todd hands-off," Damian says.

"Chill baby bird we all know she is your girlfriend but we also want a hug from our sister," Dick says pulling me into a hug.

"Am I hallucinating or are we standing in front of gods and demigods and ignoring them on purpose?" Tim asks.

"What else do you think we're doing replacement," Jason says.

"How much coffee is he running on?" I ask.

"12 cups, I haven't slept in a few days," Tim mutters.

"That's it Tim you are going to bed!" I exclaim.

"Have they already forgotten about us?" Poseidon/Neptune says.

"They're just ignoring you," Bruce says.

"Bruce your here too that must mean Alfred is here too!" I exclaim.

"Always right I see," Alfred says.

"Does this look like the time and place to have a family reunion?" Ares/Mars says.

"Why does it bother you when we do this?" Dick asks.

"Because we're proving to them that this is how a family should be and how they all suck at that," Jason says.

"Now that you guys are done we still have to discuss what we're going to do about Gaea,"

Hera/Juno says.

"How do we even find this rising goddess when we've never heard about her?" Dionysus/Bacchus asks.

"TT, she will probably appear to you when it's time," Damian states.

"Why don't you ask that Oracle of yours what to do," Tim says.

"Yes that's a wonderful idea," Artemis/Diana says.

"Diana you're a goddess?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, I am. As you all know Queen Hippolyta asked the gods for a child. My father Zeus had a child with my mother Leto. Since my mother was shunned by the gods due to Hera my mother ended up dying giving birth to both me and my brother. The time Queen Hippolyta asked for a child ended up meeting the time I was born so I was given to her and raised by her. She knew I was the goddess of the hunt and had a twin and she let me and him meet and we'd train together. I wanted to help mankind with my powers and save the world that is why I became Wonder Woman," Diana explains.

"See why don't you all be like her she is a great example of a goddess," I state.

"I think we should be going to ask the Oracle about our situation first," Apollo says.

"Okay, and Tim don't think your off the hook yet you will be going to sleep," I state.


	8. Prophecy

**Marinette’s Point of View:**

Once we all make way to the cave where the Oracle stays Apollo goes inside to bring her out.

"Everyone this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare the Oracle," Apollo says.

A white mist swirls around her, "For generations, people have called to her but she has faded back into history. Eight half-bloods will rise to the calling of her own. Souls that have been unified have finally given her a rebirth. Let her name be called once again by mortals, half-bloods, gods and goddesses. The world will befall the wrath of transmission, emotions, and gases. But she will rise above them all alongside others. Searching for her will be a useless battle because she herself does not who she is. The world will restore order under the stars. Half of her soul will call for another. The new generation of Yin and Yang will be awakened. Let fate go on its course."

"What does that mean," Zeus/Jupiter says.

"Only time will tell," Apollo says.

"Do you know what this prophecy means?" Poseidon/Neptune asks.

"Nope," he says.

"I think it would be better for time to reveal the fate of this world. Now why don't we all get some rest," Tikki says.

"That's a reasonable suggestion," Apollo says.

"We have to return to Olympus," Zeus/Jupiter says.

"Spending time with your children is more important we will be staying here for a few days," Hera/Juno states.

"You all must be tired, children show your parents to their cabins," Tikki says.

Everyone rushes off towards their parent. This seems like a miracle I could tell these kids are happy that their parents are here. It feels more alive and happier. I see Dick, Tim, Bruce, Alfred, Jason, and Dianna go somewhere. I'm pretty sure they're going to talk about this God situation. I walk towards the gardens to think alone when I hear footsteps approaching me,

"Angel," Damian says.

I forgot he was here, "Dami? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to surprise you and come to Rome but when I reached your hotel they told me you weren't there. Since Plagg taught me how to track your soul I did and it leads me here. Unfortunately, my family also came along. Angel, what happened, why weren't you at the hotel? What did those imbeciles do?" Damian says.

"Nothing out of the usual. At least I got to see that liar looking more hideous than she was. She claimed she was the daughter of Aphrodite and she got cursed! Also, I made new friends and while we were hanging out a monster attacked. They know I'm Ladybug and I have gods and I know that they are demigods. Also, I am now the sole wielder of Plagg and Tikki because Adrien was corrupt," I explain.

"Angel I don't want you to do this alone. You have too many burdens on your shoulders. Now I have a cat to skin and I'll be back," Dami says getting out his katana.

"No, it's not worth it. I'll be fine if you're by my side," I say and hug him.

"I'll be here whenever you need me," he whispers.

"Pixi pop!" Jason shouts.

"Todd no one wants you here go away before you end up in pieces, " Dami threatens.

"No, I want a Pixi hug!" Jason demands.

"Jay come here," I say and give him a hug.

"Tt, your annoying," Dami says.

"Jay you didn't have to come all the way here for me," I say.

"If I didn't what kind of brother would I be," Jason says.

"Todd you aren't her brother!" Damian says.

"Not yet!" Jason teases us.

My face flushes and I see Damian blushing as well.

"TT, get lost before I make you," Dami says.

"Bye love birds," Jason says and a knife goes flying toward him but Jason rolls out of the way.

"Dami," I say.

"Todd was an annoyance," he says.

"He isn't wrong," I state.

"TT," Dami says.

"So you won't mind if I do this," I say and pull him down and meet his lips.

Once I release his lips for a breath, "I didn't expect you to be so daring Angel," he says and kisses me more intensely.

"Angel," Damian says in a deep voice then starts kissing down my neck. He finds my sweet spot and makes me moan.

"Dami, let's stop for now," I say.

"Okay," he says and kisses me one last time.

We link our hands and start walking.

"Do you remember the time we met?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I Angel you took down my mother after all," he says.

"She was the one who chained you and I up and forced us to be bonded after all," I answer.

**Flashback... (Marinette's point of view)**

It was a normal day like no other I was heading off to school when I felt someone following me. I turned around and looked for them but couldn't find them. I kept walking and still felt people following me. I realize it was the League of Assassins and start using the alleyways to lose them but I can't.

I stop in the middle of the alleyway knowing that I can't run, "what do you want?" I ask.

"Mistress wants you," they say and start attacking me.

I use my fighting abilities and am able to knock them out but I wasn't able to stop one from injecting me with a liquid. My vision goes black and I'm unconscious.

When I open my eyes I see myself chained beside a boy with emerald eyes and tan skin in a wedding outfit.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Marinette, why are you here?" I ask.

"Damian, I don't know why they have brought me here," he says.

"Really son, you don't recognize the wedding clothing you and your bride are wearing?" A woman with tan skin and emerald eyes say. I know that this woman and the boy who is about my age are related but it seems he doesn't want this. I look down at myself and I'm wearing gold and white marriage clothing.

"Talia Al Ghul why have you brought me here," I state.

"Guardian or should I say Marinette Dupain Cheng you are going to be marrying my son to unify the league and order," Talia says.

"And why would I do that?" I question.

"If you don't your parents will die," she says.

I knew she wasn't lying so I agree to this marriage.

"Mother you won't get away with this," Damian says.

"Your father won't make it in time and if you dare try something this girl will lose her life along with your family," Talia says.

How could such a vile being be a mother once I'm out of here she will die.

Damian and I are taken to the main room in front of the Lazarus pits.

"We are here to unite Damian Al Ghul Wayne and Marinette Dupain Cheng today through the ways of our own," Talia chants.

She takes a knife and a goblet filled with the waters of the pit and cuts open my palm and my blood drips into the waters. She then does the same for Damian and mixed them both. She gave me the glass,

"Drink it," she says and I do.

She does the same with Damian and I was able to free myself from these chains.

"Plagg claws out," I say and head towards the pit, "Cataclysm!" I shout and put my hand on the green liquid and it turns to ashes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU DESTROYED THE LAZARUS PITS!" Talia screams.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do anything after I'm bonded," I say and start attacking her while Damian deals with the other assassins.

"You will pay for this," Talia says.

"I think you have it the wrong way around it's you who will pay," I say and knock her unconscious.

I look around the room to see everyone knocked out.

"You did well Dami," I say.

"You did adequate," he states.

"Plagg, claws out," I say and detransform.

"Is there any way to end this bond?" I ask him.

"No this is an infinite bond," he says.

"Well I guess we're now married," I say.

"DID SHE JUST SAY MARRIED! WE WERE GONE FOR 4 HOURS DEMON SPAWN HOW ARE YOU MARRIED?!?!" I turned to see Red Hood shout.

I conclude that Damian is Robin and his family the Wayne's are the Bat-family. I didn't expect this.

**Flashback ends**

"You deserve way better than me," he says.

"No, you are the only one for me no matter what," I say and kiss him.


	9. The Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s brother Jason will be referred to as Jay-Jay

**Marinette's Point of View:**

It's been a week since the prophecy and the Gods and Goddesses have returned home. Everyone seems to be on the edge since the prophecy since the calling hasn't happened. Camp Half-Blood had made it's way over here to Camp Jupiter due to the Gods and Goddess arrival using the secret passageway connecting both camps. Since then both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have been getting along.

Damian and Jason(Jay-Jay) stayed here with me and the rest of his family went back home to protect Gotham.

Tikki, Plagg and I are in the gardens meditating since we have been stressing a lot.

"Marinette it is time for Capture the Flag. We better make our way to the forest," Plagg says.

We make our way to the forest and see everyone waiting for Chiron and Reyna.

"Welcome to our annual capture the flag. We will know how this game works but for the people who don't know. On each side of the forest, both teams hide their flag somewhere visible, but easily defensible. To win for your team, you need to capture the opponent's flag and carry it across the river that divides the middle of the forest, and acts as a border. You are allowed to use your powers so let the games begin!" Chiron announces.

Dami, Jay-Jay, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and I are on one team along with the children of Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Apollo. On the opposing team, there is Frank, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Calypso, and the children of Aphrodite, Aries, Dionysus, and Hermes.

"So who is going to be on offence and who on defense?" I ask.

"Okay, so Athena's and Hephaestus's children and I will help make and layout traps to catch the other team off guard. Team Apollo will be guarding the Flag along with Leo and Jason(Jay-Jay). Percy, Nico, Damian, and Marinette you will try to get the other team's flag," Annabeth explains.

We all head off to do our parts.

"So what's the plan to get the flag?" I ask.

"Nico can help us travel through the underground paths to get to the other side. When we get close to the flag Damian and I will knock out the defenders using our powers and weapons. While they are distracted Nico will help Marinette get closer to the Flag and you retrieve the flag. If anything goes wrong use your powers," Percy explains.

"Okay," I say.

We hear the horn go off and people start attacking. Nico brings us underground and we link hands so we don't get lost. It was really dark when my body started glowing and creating light.

"What is that?" Nico asks.

"A new power of mine," I say.

"Remember to stop blowing when we get above ground," Percy says.

We keep moving for 2 minutes until we stop.

"Above here is where we can attack the guards," Nico says.

We rise above the ground and my glowing stops. Damian sneaks behind the guards and knocks them unconscious. While Percy starts to shoot water right after Nico and I sneak past the guards. We get closer to the flag when we see Piper, Hazel, and Calypso guarding the flag.

I see Piper have her dagger strapped to her, Hazel using her Calvary sword, and Calypso using her powers to bend the air to her use.

"Guess we got to do this the hard way," I say and focus on my powers.

I create my bow and arrow and start shooting at the girls from different directions without getting in their sight.

"Stop being a coward and face us head-on!" Calypso shouts.

I know she is trying to bait me so I keep shooting without saying a word. The girls are getting more anxious as each bow files.

I make the bow and arrow disappear now that I decide to get closer to them. I create my dual swords using Plagg's aura.

"Nico, can you teleport me to the flag and then teleport your sister out of there?" I ask quietly.

He nods and I grab hold of his hand. He teleports us to the center of the three girls. Nico grabs Hazel and teleports out. Now I am left with Piper and Calypso.

"Hey, girls, ready to dance," I say and sweep their feet.

They both jump over my feet, "you've got good reflexes," I say.

I being one sword down on Piper and the other on Calypso. Piper brings her dagger up and tries to prevent the sword from going down further. Calypso uses the air to stop my other blade. I kick Calypso to the side and use both blades to attack Piper. I see Calypso recover from the corner of my eye and charge to me so I backflip out of there and she brings Piper down with her.

I quickly grab the flag out of its stand and use my powers to reveal my wings. I fly off into the air holding the flag and fly faster to my side. But I get intersected by Jason. He is using the air and trying g to knock me off course but my wings are stronger than that. I use my wings to create a wind current and send Jason down that.

Frank is charging at me using his eagle form. Before he can knock me over I create a shield protecting me and the flag and he bumps into it and falls unconscious. I use my power to catch him and safely put him down. I keep flying and arrows start shooting at me. I avoid the arrows and fly higher and use my invisibility spell. Everyone is now confused about where I am so I start speeding toward my side.

I reach my side and glow red revealing myself to everyone. I raise the flag up high and shout, "We have the Flag!"

"The game is now over, give it up to team A!" Chiron shouts and everyone cheers.

I see Nico, Percy, Damian, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Jay-Jay rush over to me.

"You were amazing out there Pixi pop!" Jay-Jay exclaims.

"I never knew you could fly but damn you were good," Jason says.

"My magic has been growing," I say.

"And that magical shield it was able to knock me unconscious," Frank says.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you, Frank, I just panicked and made a shield. Your not hurt are you," I ask.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Frank says.

"Piper you are really good at wielding a dagger," I say.

"That's nothing to how you wielded you dual swords," Piper says.

"I have been using these swords and studying how to use them for years," I say.

"You did well Habti," Damian says.

"Cool fire blasts Leo," I say.

"Thanks," Leo says.

"Without Nico, we couldn't have gotten that close to the flag. You were really awesome. Percy and Dami you both did a good job stopping the guards, and Leo," I say.

"It was really nothing," Nico says.

"Has no one ever complimented you?" I ask.

"Well," he says.

"You deserve all of the praise Nico, you did really well," I say.

"Thanks," he says.

"We should do that again soon, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" I say.

"We should," Percy says.

A bright light shines and I look to see the symbol of the sea in blue over Percy's head. The symbol of fire over Leo's head. The symbol of the sky over Jason's head. The owl over Annabeth's head. The symbol of time over Hazel's head. The symbol of the shadow's over Nico's head. The symbol of strength over Frank's head. The symbol of heart over her head. The symbol of unity over mine and Damian's heads.

"What does this mean?" I ask.

"This is the calling," Tikki says.

"You all are the chosen ones that she has chosen," Plagg adds.

"But why now?" Damian asks.

"That we do not know of but you all have been chosen and we will guide you along your journey," Plagg and Tikki say in unity.

A light passes over us and the unity symbol now shines bright with the 9 different colours. It also has writing underneath it,

Τα αστέρια θα γίνουν και πάλι ένα με τα στοιχεία. Δύο ψυχές θα βρουν την αλήθεια να γίνουν μία με τις αναμνήσεις και το χρόνο του σύμπαντος. Ζήστε ξανά, Αγαπήστε ξανά και ξαναγεννηθείτε.


End file.
